Constructions - Wrong choices
by daistiny
Summary: Drace was on the ground, exactly where the other judges had stayed. Gabranth watched over what was left of her. Nothing left of her was a shell made of flesh and blood. It was all that remained of Judge Drace. Placed on the ground, next to Gabranth's feet, was the sword with which the judge had taken the life of his companion.


**Constructions - Wrong choices**

The red sky of that sad day seemed to be a more vivid color than usual, while at the other end of the sky, where the blue was beginning to glimpse, in the evening it overlooked just the imperial city.

Drace was on the ground, exactly where the other judges had stayed. Gabranth was watching over what was left of her.

Nothing left of her was a shell made of flesh and blood. It was all that remained of Judge Drace.

Placed on the ground, next to Gabranth's feet, was the sword with which the judge had taken the life of his companion.

He had not noticed the expressionless faces of his other colleagues, who looked at him with contempt, while he shivered in a silent rage. His fists clenched tightly.

The others were not in the least surprised by the behavior of their colleague, he already had his hands stained with blood, the other he would not have made the difference thought heedless.

Their looks would never have crossed with those of Gabranth. His disappointed and embittered gaze was fixed on Drace's body.

She did not deserve that fate, which would have to touch those monsters like Vayne who had forced her to kill an unarmed and innocent woman.

He did not know how long he had been there watching the body and contemplating his act in the same.

All this was really necessary, he wondered. His thought wavered for the first time.

He cursed his brother's name once more, he was the cause of his misfortunes.

A few choices were enough, proved to be wrong then to get a result like that.

He was now exhausted, something was already consuming him in too long.

That gesture that he had made, had made that inside his empty shell something resonated. Something about the old Noah.

On his return home, Gabranth was now a man in pieces, the memory of Drace did not give him peace.

More innocent blood stained his hands, already stained with the blood of a king.

And there in his house, immense and empty at the same time his ghosts were waiting in silence and with them his nightmares.

Noah is alone. It no longer exists. He does not even know if he still has a heart.

He breaks and destroys every mirror or surface that reflects his face, in the wild impetus dictated by despair and rancor that have taken hold of him.

He lost control once again.

He does not want to see his reflection, his face, the same face of the man who hates most of all. The source of his misfortunes.

His is a hatred that holds two faces, his and that of his twin.

He hates Basch and also himself.

He has nothing for which he is worth living, only this remains.

What should have been his second home, lost Landis, had become his prison. The umpteenth failed attempt to distance himself from his pain. He had embraced those who should have hated.

He had sunk slowly in the darkness.

"Vivi Gabranth ... Protect Lord Larsa, protect the young man." How could he protect Larsa, who with his hands and his choices had only destroyed everything?

Drace's words did not give him peace. She had always shown herself different from the other judges, who were something that he despised with all of himself.

They had forced him to commit something that he himself would never have wanted to do, had been forced to prove a loyalty in which he did not even believe it.

But he should have done as Zargabaath had suggested, closing his eyes and pretending nothing. Take your eyes off the reality of facts, and distance yourself from it.

That was the road he had chosen.

 **One-shot on Drace and Noah ... I do not know if it's all right. Tonight I was watching the movie of Drace's death at the hands of Noah. Sad scene, how beautiful.**

 **I really liked how Noah was presented in that movie, and my story is about what happened next. How he started feeling chased by Drace's killing, which greatly upsets him.**


End file.
